Sleeping Wendy
by Shadowgate
Summary: Stan must break a curse he never saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

Sleeping Wendy

By Shadowgate

…...

Stan Marsh woke up and showered. After having bacon and eggs for breakfast he headed outside.

To his surprise he found Bebe on his front lawn crying.

Stan asked "Bebe what's the problem?"

Bebe answered "Stan look at this note."

It read "Dear Stan a year ago you and your friends confronted Mecha-Steisand. What I never told you was that before she became Mecha-Streisand she put a curse on me. One that would cause me to go to sleep for 100 years. I figured that after she was destroyed by a fairly well known musician she was gone and therefore so was the curse. But then earlier this morning I began writing you this letter and talking to Bebe about what happened. By the time you read this I'll be in a deep sleep for the next 100 years. It's obvious that she survived the abuse she took and was not completely destroyed. My parents are watching over me. You must destroy that Mecha-Bitch! (signed) Wendy Testaburger."

Stan yelled "HOLY SHIT!"

Stan asked "why the fuck didn't she at least mention this to me?"

Bebe with her face covered in tears answered "I don't know."

Stan started crying on his front lawn.

Stan went on to say "shit and what if she was still with Token and this curse took effect. He wouldn't know what the fuck to do."

Bebe commented "she thought this curse was over but then earlier this morning she started feeling these attacks. She said they were like waves hitting her and then she started feeling extreme fatigue."

Stan said "okay and was that when she figured the curse was on?"

Bebe answered "yes and she told her parents and at first they laughed but then she reminded them of last year when Mecha-Streisand attacked South Park. That's when they believed her. She called me up to be by her side as she fell asleep. I told Wendy's parents I'd rush to your house to inform you of the horrible curse that was not lifted."

Stan said "that bitch is still fucking living."

Bebe said "Stan I know you don't want to hear this but you're going to have to face a monster. At this time I am thinking of the time when you and your friends played with toy cars or built snowmen. If only you could have a normal childhood."

Stan said "well now days there's no such thing as a normal childhood."

Bebe nodded and replied "we have to find out where she is."

Stan said "well when I find her what the fuck can I do to destroy her?"

Bebe answered "I don't know. I just don't know where to begin."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Sleeping Wendy

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…...

Stan and Bebe walked over to Wendy's house. Wendy's parents let them in. They went into her bedroom and Stan was happy to see that she was breathing. Stan called Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny and told them to come over right away.

Wendy's parents let all three boys in but they were surprised that Cartman showed up. Cartman none the less expressed concern about Wendy and soon after all three boys headed up stairs.

Cartman said to Stan "what can we do to break that curse? Just because Wendy and I haven't gotten along much doesn't mean I want this to happen to her."

Kyle was surprised and said "I have to suspect whether or not you're really sincere."

Cartman said "well Kyle if you don't believe me then fuck you."

Kyle puts up both his middle fingers.

Stan jumped in and said "guys this is no time for us to fight. It turns out that when Robert Smith threw the Mecha-Bitch into space her head wasn't destroyed, only the body was. That's all I can figure as to why she didn't fucking die."

Kenny said "we must unite as a team. Remember the destruction she brought against our town?"

Kyle answered "how the hell could anyone forget?"

Cartman said "Stan I want to stand by you when you take on the big fucking bitch."

Stan said "well I hope you mean that Cartman but honestly I've got no fucking clue as to where to start."

Cartman said "well the last person who had the triangles, hmm that was your brother Kyle."

Kyle answered "oh and luckily we were able to coax him into giving up the triangles. Hormone medication was much worse for Ike let me tell you."

All four boys giggle just a little bit but then get back to the matter at hand. Cartman reiterated that he wanted to stand by Stan. Kyle pointed out that a suspicious man had been around his house not long after Ike gave up the triangles.

Stan said "no doubt whoever that motherfucker was he was working on behalf of the evil bitch."

Kyle said "I should have called the police or something. I didn't think too much of him at the time. Plus I thought Mecha Streisand had been destroyed."

Stan said "we should go down stairs and talk to Wendy's parents. The entire town has to be notified that Wendy is now in a 100 year coma and Mecha-Streisand is still a threat."

3PM THE MAYOR CALLS A BIG MEETING OUT FRONT OF SOUTH PARK CITY HALL.

The mayor informs everyone of the grim news. One hour later Jimbo called Stan and told him to come to his gun shop right away. Stan did as he was told.

When he arrived Jimbo and Ned were there and they had great news for Stan.

They informed him that Robert Smith gave them a sword not long before he left that could be used against anyone using The Diamond of Pantheos.

Stan was delighted.

Stan pointed out that he had no idea where Mecha-Streisand was.

Jimbo said "you must find her. I would guess she's hiding in the mountains like before."

Stan said "why the hell didn't I think of that?"

Stan raises the Sword of Pantheos.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Sleeping Wendy

Chapter 3

…...

After raising the sword Stan saw The Frog King appear.

Narrator states "the frog king will help Stan Marsh."

The frog king says "Stan Marsh you must fight and destroy the Mecha-Bitch."

Stan replied "I know that."

The frog king states "you must be strong and prevail so you can bring your girlfriend back from her comatose state."

Stan replied "I know that."

The frog king added "while you fight the evil bitch I will stay here in this gun shop and read Hustler Magazine."

Narrator states "The frog king will jack off to a Hustler Magazine."

Stan sarcastically replied "thanks for repeating that."

Jimbo screamed "you fucking frog that's my Hustler Magazine."

Stan Marsh headed up into the mountains. He'd been on his feet for an hour when he heard a harsh scream.

Stan knew it was her.

Stan yelled "COME ON YOU EVIL BITCH! I'M HERE TO FUCKING KILL YOU."

All of a sudden Mecha-Streisand came out of nowhere and knocked Stan out cold.

30 minutes later Stan woke up and found himself hanging upside down in the mountains. He saw his sword just 10 feet away in the snow.

He heard the Mecha-Bitch coming from the around the corner.

He closed his eyes and then yelled "COME TO ME SWORD OF PANTHEOS!"

The sword came to him allowing to break free and when the Mecha-Bitch turned the corner she leaned down which Stan took advantage of and he was able to behead her.

Mecha_Streisands eyes closed and the body fell. SHE WAS DEAD!

Stan walked through South Park a hero. Token said there'd be a big party at his house. Wendy awaited Stan on the steps of South Park City Hall.

…...

Sadly Stan became ill and couldn't attend the party that takes place in the next story. I wish to thank KennyScream10237 and RatherOddRanger for their help in creating this story.

THE END


End file.
